What are you doing here?
by Dragonbabe88
Summary: What would have happen if Sakura found Sasuke first instead of Sai at Orochimaro's hideout? Just simple oneshot.


Sasusaku One Shot Inspired By *nami86's picture "What are you doing here?" You can find it on . This takes place after they infiltrate Orochimaru's hide out but before Sai finds Sasuke taking a nap. Ummm…yeah…I don't own Naruto nor the picture that inspired me…I'm a poor college student so don't waste your time suing me. I need to study for my exams!!! Why did I have to take a Calc Class!! Why! Hope you enjoy the story never the less….

Sakura ran so hard she had a stitch in her side. She could not remember the last time she a felt this simple of a pain. It had to be before Naruto left for his training because she sure as hell knew any of the training her current teacher threw at her took more strength and wit than she thought she was capable of. She skidded to a halt; she almost missed a door. She pushed the door open looking for Sasuke. Her hopes filled up only to disappear as she found another empty room. She, Sai, Naruto, and Captain Yamato followed Orochimaru's trail to here, some hide out in the middle of nowhere. Another door. She frantically pushed it open, still careful to make as little sound as possible, just to find an empty cavity of space with no Sasuke. The stitch in her side grew worse as her determination leveled up to search even faster. To hell with making noise; her feet thundered down the hallway like a raging herd of wild animals. Another door. And another. All those doors were empty so far.

She kept running, following the curve of the hallway. She saw a dead end with a door, the final door for this section of the underground lair. She slowed down – it felt unnatural to her to moving this slow. This time, she actually looked at the door. It was plain wooden door, very solid. In all probability, it was reinforced with some sort of genjutsu. She did not care anymore, sooner or later their presence would be known, most likely because of Naruto. She opened it so slow the barely audible squeak of the hinges echoed like ghostly voices down the hall. She peered inside but she kept her eyes closed. The tears built up behind her eyes. She opened them. Another empty room; the tears rolled down her face like a leaky faucet. What rule was it again that shinobi were not supposed to show their emotions? She could not remember anymore. All those tests were for nothing. Tests meant nothing in real life. She back up against the wall to rest a moment while she forced the tears to stop. She felt the cool stone wall behind her. It had a sort of alternating half moon shapes carved into the wall. _This hide out must be old_, thought Sakura.

What was her next plan? Shit. She needed to go find her team mates. Maybe they had found Sasuke. As Sakura was about to take off sprinting down the hall, she looked back over to the dead end. Did that shadow just move out of context? No.. she was just seeing things but then she heard someone breath. Shit, someone had found her. She whipped her hand down to pull out a kunai when Sasuke step out of the shadow. The kunai clanged on the floor while Sakura stared at him, Sasuke Uchiha, member of team seven, the last of his clan. He was standing in front of her about a foot taller than he was the last time she had seen him and his sharingan eyes boring into the back of her skull. She felt dizzy; this was not real, right? The look in his eyes, his height, the way his stance offer both comfort of standing while still being on the defensive, none of these things reminded her of the things she came to know of him when they were younger.

"Sasuke?"

He remained silent and his face remained passive and mildly contemplative.

"…Sakura." He smirk formed across his face. A shiver ran down Sakura's spine. As much as she wanted to lie to herself and believe that he would never hurt her or anyone for that matter, her instincts she had been polishing over that past few years could not deny the danger wafting through the air. She jolted for her kunai in her pocket but before she was half way to it Sasuke already pull his katana out, pointed it at her, and fed a little bit of his chidori thought it as a warning. Sakura stood up straight looking him square in the face listening to the sound of the crackling chidori. She never had to deal with someone with the sharingan but then again she never need to until now.

"You're no match for me. You never were and never could be." He said it like they chatting about the weather. Sakura had no reply. Sasuke's grin was replaced by a look of sadness. Sakura watched him survey her. He noted all the cuts, the bruises, the odd burn wound on her arm from Naruto. She was sure she had scratches on her face and blood crusted on her left side. He took a step toward her. She impulsively took a step back but he kept walking toward her with his katana out and ready for use.

She pivoted on her right foot and took off on a dead sprint. She thought she could make it. Maybe she could find Naruto just in time like she always did. Someone would help her, right? Then, her shoulder joint felt like it almost broke as he grabbed her wrist to stop her. Needless to say his tactic worked as she leaned once again on the cold wall. He walked up to her; she had nowhere to run to and no one to help her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked pinning her between him and the wall. Sakura turned her face away. There was no way she was going to cry again, not here, not right now. Sasuke grabbed her chin and turned her head so she had had no choice but to stare him in the face.

"I asked, what are you doing here?" She was crying and she knew it. She stared like a scared kitten into his red eyes which were only inches from her face. This was why too close. She felt intoxicated from staring into his eyes; she could make out the detail of his sharingan. It almost felt like she drank too much too fast and the drug was hitting her system all at once.

"You're going to break my jaw." She whispered. It was true; as he quickly realized it, he moved his hand away, but still made it impossible for her to turn he head away.

"We were looking for you." Sakura said a little louder than before. "Come back home, Sasuke."

"I can't. I still have objectives I have to reach and that village won't help me get any closer." His face twisted up in a snarl for a moment but then returned back to sadness. "Why did you come look for me after all this time? Forget it this annoying little dream of yours and Naruto's and run back to your cute little village you call home…. You're still annoying after all this time."

They were quiet for a few minutes. Sakura closed her eyes to make herself stop crying. Little did she know Sasuke admired her lips and her face and how beautiful she had grown since he had left. He did not get to see pretty girls that often. _If only things had been different_, he thought.

"We can't give up on our dream. Naruto made me a promise to bring you home and I promised him now that I am stronger that I would help him. Naruto doesn't go back on his word. That's why we came looking for you."

"Not strong enough." Then, she hugged him. She did not know why she did it but she knew she would not be able to for a long while or maybe never again.

"That's a stupid move," he said. "I could take your head off right now." He swung his katana blade up but he put it in its hold on his back.

"You could have killed me a long time ago I never would have known it was you."

"Leave. Before Naruto does something stupid and you are found out." He leaned in closer to her, almost kissing her, and said, "Bye." She felt his breath drift across her cheeks.

He walked away and never turned back to looked at her.


End file.
